Zabini Who?
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot]When the mysterious Blaise Zabini beats Hermione in class, she goes on a hunt to find him ...or is it her? eh, whatever [Not HBP Compliant]


**Title: Zabini Who?  
****Genre: Humour/ Parody/ General  
****Type: One-Shot/ Not HBP Compliant (AU)  
****Rated: G**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

"This assignment is one of the hardest ever," Professor Flitwick told his sixth year class with their marked assignments in hand. "Only a few rare students received an O over the years. Likewise, one of the sixth years managed to get an O this year."

The Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors in the classroom all looked at Hermione. She had a small smile on her face. It was no doubt in any of their mind that it was she with the Outstanding.

When she got her assignment back, Harry and Ron looked at her with a knowing grin. She looked at her grade and her eyes were wide with surprise and she dropped the parchment.

She got an E plus!

When everyone left, Harry and Ron stayed behind to ask her what was wrong. She didn't reply and shooed them away. Fixing her composure, she went to talk to Professor Flitwick.

"Professor?" Hermione called a bit meekly.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"I was certain that my paper was 'Outstanding' material," she explained bitterly. "Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"For starters, Miss Granger, you handed me nine feet worth of information when I only asked for three," he explained. "Writing things in detail is one thing, but at times less is more – or in this case the required amount. Believe me when I say I found your report fascinating, but some of the things weren't quite necessary or important."

"But I thought—"

"Putting in extra effort is good, Miss Granger, but it depends on the assignment," continued Professor Flitwick. "We have thousands of things to mark. If all students wrote the amount you did, we'd never be done. Your assignment took the same amount of time to mark as it does to mark three good reports."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from, Professor," she spoke monotonously.

"Alright then, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick smiled. "Now, I don't mind you putting in extra, heavens I don't, but keep it at a certain level. They won't even bother marking your NEWTs if you go over the required amount."

"Professor?" she asked hesitantly. "I was wondering who received the O."

"That would be Blaise Zabini," he replied.

With that, Hermione left. She closed the Charms door tightly before letting out an ear-splitting scream. All the ravens outside flew away and all the owls in the Owlery starting hooting.

Storming off towards her next class, Hermione grabbed the first person she saw by the collar. It happened to be Justin Finch-Fletchley. "Do you know Blaise Zabini?" she demanded.

"N-no," he whimpered before scurrying away.

And it continued like that for the rest of the day. Some of her targets were frightened beyond belief. She was muttering under her breath and growling at anyone who passed by. Her eyes were blood-red and her hair was frizzier than ever. She was out for blood. A few first years got so scared that they'd run the opposite direction, and continued running until hitting a wall. Madame Pomfrey had her hands full because of the amount of students who had ended up in the Hospital Wing because of Hermione– including Neville Longbottom.

All the teachers were too frightened to do anything as well and refused to reveal Blaise. They instead decided to give Flitwick death glares for giving her an E+ -even though it didn't make sense, considering most students would be jumping for joy at that mark. The only other person to give her a slightly low grade – other than Snape, but he didn't count - was Professor Lupin, but he was an exception. Snape was looking particularly smug about the entire ordeal until Hermione 'accidentally' turned his hair pink in front of the other teacher. But since it was an 'accident' and in front of witnesses, Snape couldn't do anything.

It was finally in the following afternoon, during Arithmancy, did one brave soul decide to approach her. Then again, it might have something to do with the fact that the Professor assigned him to work with her.

"Having fun there?" he asked smirking as he took a seat in the spare chair next to her.

Hermione looked up from her parchment (it had Blaise Zabini written on it few hundred times), which she was stabbing with her quill. This was seriously starting to annoy her. Hell, she didn't even know if this Blaise Zabini was a boy or a girl. She never saw him – her! She did conclude (once she calmed down a little) that Zabini was a Slytherin.

"What do you want?" she growled at the intruder and glared at him with her blood-shot eyes. It was obvious she didn't sleep last night.

It was a glare that would've even sent the Dark Lord running, but not this stranger. "My, my, it seems for the first time the smartest witch of the year wasn't paying attention."

She growled at him and returned to stabbing Zabini's name.

"All this over one grade?" he asked casually. "Really, Granger, it's not the end of the world just because someone got a better mark than you."

"Like I said: What-Do-You-Want?" she repeated through gritted teeth and once again glared at him. She didn't recognize him. He always sat at the other end of the room, away from the rest of the class. Black hair, blue eyes, and olive-coloured skin – nope, she didn't see him outside of class. Even in class, this was the first time she properly saw him. He wasn't wearing a tie or his robes so she couldn't guess his House.

"I know I'm devilishly handsome but we really have to get this done," he smirked, pointing at the assignment written on the board. "Apparently, we're partners."

"I'll do this part and you do that," with that she retreated to ignore him.

After they completed the work and it was handed in, he once again spoke. "What if I told you I knew this Blaise Zabini?"

Hermione had him by the collar. "Really? Who is he -or she?"

"He," he corrected, freeing himself from her grasps. "I don't think I should tell you, for I believe he wants to survive long enough to graduate."

"You're messing with me!" she growled and started packing up. _"Does he even exist?"_

"I can assure you that he does," he replied.

Hermione snorted in disbelief as Professor Vector approached. "Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini, excellent work! Outstanding as usual." She handed back their assignment, beaming. "I always mark both of yours right away."

Hermione was gaping at Blaise with her mouth open. Blaise slowly backed away and turned to the Professor. "If you don't mind, Professor, I worked very hard to keep myself anonymous to avoid this kind of situation. Now I have to run before Granger's brain starts working." With that he sprinted off.

Professor Vector just raised an eyebrow as Hermione let out another scream before dashing after him.

**Fin**


End file.
